


Девчонка

by Norovals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norovals/pseuds/Norovals
Summary: Память, иногда это единственное, что остается после нас.





	Девчонка

"Демоны всегда держат свое слово, а он был одним из них."  
Многие не сразу заметили изменения. Просто в какой-то момент они осознали что на полках, в шкафах, в карманах, где раньше хранилась коробочка с красной кнопкой, нажав на которую им на помощь приходила девчонка, способная решить их проблемы или сделать все только хуже. Нельзя сказать что это было бесплатно, она считала подобное неинтересным. Но она не просила многое: сделать фотографию с ней, выпить вместе чай, показать ей красивое и необычное место. Она дарила надежду, воспоминания, радость. Была заносчивой, упертой, язвительной и чертовски обаятельной. Она многому пыталась научиться, часто была бестактной и в начале совсем не знала как себя вести. Лезла во все дела, зная что всегда сможет удрать от проблем. Недальновидность была ее главным недостатком, наравне с гордыней и тщеславием. Она много врала, и когда ей говорили об этом чувство стыда в ее душе не появлялось. Однако она всегда была готова придти на помощь, уже намного позже ей захотелось назвать это сделкой: помощь, взамен на выполнение ее просьбы. Именно просьбу, называть это приказом не было никакого желания. Позже одной из самых важных целей в ее жизни стала память, она не хотела быть забытой. Для многих это было непонятно, но они считали, что у каждого должна быть своя причуда. У нее были друзья, но доверяла ли она им? Это сложный вопрос. Дружба обычно строится на доверии. Но в этом вся ее сущность: никакой обыденности. Наверное в этом была ее проблема, она всегда от чего-то бежала, торопилась, старательно избегала скуки, ей хотелось увидеть как можно больше. Она никогда не считала глупостью броситься в центр сражения, рисковать собственной жизнью ради защиты близкого, действовать на одних эмоциях. Она играла со Огнем, и ей везло, она выходила победительницей. Она верила и любила себя. Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается.

Она умерла. Не успела, в очередной раз избежать наказания за свою наглость в общении со стихией. В этот раз победителем в игре стал Огонь. 

Не было слез, траура. Он просто задолго до всех событий дал ей обещание помнить, а демоны всегда держат свое слово.

**Author's Note:**

> Это было интересненько.


End file.
